


The Summary of Hydra Asset 3114

by Rika_Sama



Series: Asset 3114 [1]
Category: Marvel
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, X-Men and Avengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 13:23:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9326690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rika_Sama/pseuds/Rika_Sama
Summary: The first ever Super Soldier Serum recreation was a success, but it was only one recreation. Asset 3114 was used and escaped. This is the story how Asset 3114 was able to find their to a happy ending.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of my own. I own non of these characters other then my two OCs.   
> This is going to hopefully be a start of a series involving the Marvel universe and my OC. The stories will be in no particular order and if you want I will be taking requests at some point.  
> As this expands I will be adding more tags  
> I have no Beta so all mistakes are all mine!

August 8th, 2012  
I am 3114, the first successful Hydra combination of the Asset and the enemy Captain America. I am a combination of the DNA that holds the super solider serum. I was trained in the Red Room where the assassin Black Widow escaped. I have been there since I was created, that was eight years ago. I was then taken to a Hydra facility where I have been used as an experiment. My blood is the key to recreating the super soldier serum. I will proudly be the key to a beautiful future.

August 8th, 2013  
I am 3114, the first and only successful recreation of the super soldier serum. I am no longer useful as a source of the serum. Every recreation using my blood has been a failure. I fail at being the key to a beautiful future. I am now to train to help the Asset on a mission. I have a handler and trainers now. I have met the Asset; he scares me. What they do to him scares me more. I am starting to think Hydra is not what they say they are. 

August 8th, 2014  
I am 3114, it has been ten years since my creation and my handler has fled. I am surrounded by destruction. My guard has killed my trainers; I fear I will be next. I have left my room and am now trying to leave the facility that has been my home. In the mass panic I think I am able to understand what happened. The D.C. mission has failed, the Asset has gone rouge, all satellite bases must purge and regroup at HQ in Europe, experiment 3114 must be terminated. It’s to late though I have already escaped. Hydra has fallen, I am free. Good. 

September 29th, 2014  
I am 3114, I have been discovered at the abandoned Brooklyn Hydra base by a man with claws in his hands and a woman with a white streak in her hair. The man with claws found me. He has been helping look for the Asset. He has gone missing after saving Captain America and is to be found. The man with the claws was watching this base to make sure the Asset was not here, he found me instead. I fought well due to my training but was over powered, I underestimated the man with claws, he had a healing factor that is unbeatable. At defeat I showed a weakness, I cried. That got the woman’s attention. She called off the man and wrapped her arms around me. It was an unknown feeling, I liked. 

September 30th, 2014  
I am 3114, but the woman keeps calling me Ella. The woman with the white hair said that 3114 looks like Ella and that it’s a pretty name. We are still at the Brooklyn base, the man with the claws is going to stake out the place a little longer then he is taking me to the Professor, I think that is a handler. The woman is sitting with me and is telling me that it will be all right and that the Professor will help. The man with the claws won’t talk other then to say, “Rogue, enough”. The woman would respond with “Hush Logan. She is only a child, she didn’t know any better”. 

October 1st, 2014  
I am Ella, but I use to be 3114. The Professor, Charles he said to call him that, said I can’t go by a number and that Rogue said she was calling me Ella. He is a kind handler. He has a place where lots of children live. He said it is a school for gifted children, He said I could stay here. He said I’m not gifted in the way his students are but I’m still gifted. The man with claws, Logan, and the woman, Rogue, show me to a room. Apparently my room, I hope the handlers treat me well.

October 1st, 2015  
I am Ella, no longer 3114. I no longer have handlers but people who care about me. Rogue, Logan, Jean, Storm, Scott, and the Professor all have become what I have learned is a family. I’m progressing they all say. I haven’t made any friends other then Ash, he helps with the nightmares. I have been working with the Professor to help remember things from when I was younger. I want to know who I am; I want to know where I belong. The memories cause me to have nightmares. Ash has the ability to manipulate emotions. He hates using it but he is willing to help me, he once said he doesn’t like the screaming and that is why he helps. We use to share a wall between our rooms but now there is a door too. The Professor put it there so Ash no longer needs to knock; it was Rogue’s Idea. Ash never comes in though, until I start crying. He is only two years older then me but he seems so much wiser. 

August 8th, 2017  
I am Ella, and never again will I be a weapon of Hydra. I know who I am; I know what I am made up of. Charles Xavier is a kind man he has helped me over the last few years but I have to many unanswered questions that have come up from unlocking my memories from when I was young. And there is only one way to get them. That is how I ended up here, in the bottom of the Avengers Tower in a containment room. Currently staring at Tony Stark, Clint Barton, and Sam Wilson. I’m refusing to talk until the people I asked for are here. I’ve been put though many tests that only confirm what I already know. I am the perfect combination of Captain America and the Winter Soldier’s DNA. 

August 10th, 2017  
I am Ella, prisoner of the Avengers. I’ve answered all the questions that have been asked of me. I now currently watch as the Avengers argue over what to do with me. JARVIS is a very nice AI. He is allowing me to understand what is going on. The avengers are currently arguing on what to with me. Few think I can be rehabilitated like the winter soldier and few think I need to be locked away. I wince as the Winter Solider lashes out again about protecting me; apparently I have Stevie’s eyes. The screen goes dark after that JARVIS won’t answer me either. 

August 8th, 2019  
I am Ella Rogers-Barns. My parents are Steven Grant Rogers and James Buchannan Barnes, or Bucky to most. I have a family; I have two families. One at The Xavier Institute for Higher Learning and the other here at Avengers Tower. I was once an unwanted tool but now I am a cared about person. It feels good to be home.


End file.
